movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2021)
The Cat in the Hat (also known as Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat) is an upcoming 3D computer-animated family fantasy musical comedy produced by the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Based on the book The Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss, it is the third screen adaptation of the story, followed by the television special from 1971 and the 2003 live-action feature-length film from 2003 starring Mike Myers. It marks the first Warner Animation Group Dr. Seuss adaptation. The film is directed by Ana Lily Amirpour and written by Dan and Kevin Hageman. It stars the voices of Martin Short, JD McCrary, Brooklynn Prince, Michael Keaton, Jenna von Oy, and Bill Hader. The plot follows Conrad and Sally being bored as their mother goes to work at Mr. Humberfloob's real-estate. While she is away, a trouble making Cat in the Hat arrives to teach the children how to have fun and things get chaotic. The team at Warner Animation Group saw pictures of the live-action film and animated the live-action characters by finding new ways to render their skin, hair, clothes, and fur realistically for the film. As with most of WAG's films, the soundtrack for The Cat In The Hat ''was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh (this time collaborating with John Powell). The film was panned by critics and became a box-office bomb, earning only $133 million against its $97 million budget. A sequel, ''The Cat In The Hat 2, was released on November 15, 2024, which was more critically and commercially successful than The Cat In The Hat. Cast: * Martin Short as The Cat in the Hat, a tall, anthropomorphic wise-cracking, cat with a hat full of gadgets. * JD McCrary as Conrad, Sally's misbehaved, selfish, and destructive brother * Brooklynn Prince as Sally, Conrad's dull, somewhat bossy, well-behaved, rule obeying sister. * Jenna von Oy as Joan, Conrad and Sally's hardworking mother and a real-estate agent. * Michael Keaton as Larry Quinn, Joan's lazy, unemployed boyfriend who wants to marry Jennifer for her money. * Bill Hader as Fish, Conrad and Sally's pessimistic pet fish who is skeptical about The Cat's intrusion. * Dee Bradley Baker as Thing 1 and Thing 2, The Cat's mischievous, fun-loving creatures with blue hair who cause trouble. * Barry Bostwick as the Narrator, who appears to be the Cat using a voice changer. Score: John Powell was revealed to be composing the film's score (this time collaborating with Mark Mothersbaugh), which is his 3rd collaboration with Dr. Seuss enterprises. Category:Dr. Seuss Enterprises Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:2021 films Category:Animated movies Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Family films Category:Animated family films Category:Dr. Seuss Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:Movies Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Martin Short Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Disney+